


Sympathetic Eyes

by Dragonbat



Category: Batman (Comics), Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbat/pseuds/Dragonbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina has a rooftop encounter with a new vigilante in an old costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathetic Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kathy for the beta! This is set very early in Jason's career.

**Sympathetic Eyes**

She’d hit the jackpot tonight, she thought as she leaned against a chimney stack and pulled a chrysoberyl cat’s eye necklace out of her bag. There were 25 stones interspersed with gold spacer beads; a nice $45,000 for a few minute’s work. She looked around nervously to make sure that she was alone tonight. She didn’t mind a bit of rooftop tag under most circumstances, but she hated the thought of having to give up a piece this exquisite before she got the chance to enjoy it.

“He’s not after you,” a light voice rasped from a few feet away. It was a voice that had already begun to deepen but likely hadn’t reached its final timbre. “The signal just went up.”

She turned to see a vision from the past: a dark-haired youth in a very familiar red, green, and yellow costume, though decidedly not the Robin she knew.

“Ah, I see,” she said, springing lightly to her feet. “Are you?”

The kid shook his head. “Nope. I watched you. You didn’t try to kill anyone. You didn’t take any hostages, and those rocks are probably insured for more than they’re worth. Besides, He probably wouldn’t like it if I roughed you up.”

“If you…” Her disbelief gave way to laughter. “You really think you can take me, Baby Bird?”

The kid reddened. “Hey, you bet I can.” He sniffed. “And I’ll tell you something else: I wouldn’t let you get away.”

Selina smiled. The kid was going to be a heartbreaker in a year or so—if he wasn’t already. “You really think you can succeed where he fails?” she bantered back.

“Just because the guy’s the world’s greatest detective, doesn’t mean he knows a good thing when he sees it.”

“Oh? And I suppose you do?”

Robin grinned. “Let’s just say that, if I had to pick the hottest thing on this rooftop, it wouldn’t be those stones.”

Selina’s rich laughter rang out once more. “Why, Mister Robin… son,” she sputtered. “Are you trying to seduce me?


End file.
